


The Colors Screams

by ShiranuiFion17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Iwaizumi Hajime, Hurt Kozume Kenma, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt Tsukishima Kei, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranuiFion17/pseuds/ShiranuiFion17
Summary: When Shouyou decided to end everything but the universe has other plans.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	1. Smiling but Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine but the plot is.

Shouyou opens his eyes and smiles bitterly.

Shouyou smiles at the soft celeste blue of the ever-stretching sky, smiles at the bumblebee yellow of the ever-fiery sun as it slowly ascends its throne on the sky, smiles at the slowly dimming stars as the red giant basks them in its light. Prompting himself up, he smiles at the basil green of the nearby trees as they reach out to the sky, he smiles at the hues of grey and white of building complexes and houses, smiles at the lavender violet of belony, at the cyber yellow of corn marigold, at the macaroon cream white of the yarrow around him. 

He smiles because for once, the gods answered his prayers; his prayers of seeing the different collection of reds and blues and yellows for the first time in years. He smiles bitterly because for once, the gods answered his prayers, at the very day he decided to let go. 

Taking out his phone from his pocket, Shouyou frowned upon reading the time, 5:46 AM. He still has two hours before morning practice officially starts but he has to go back home and take a bath then bike over the mountain. Taking in the nuance of colors in front of him for the last time, Shouyou stood up and trekked back to his hollowed house, looking forward for the last morning practice he will attend. 

Shouyou descends from his room on the second floor clad in his military black school uniform with his sweater tucked inside. After treating himself with three American bacon and ham sandwiches and packing his lunch, he hops on his bike and pedaled as he enjoys the scene around him. He greets the old lady tending to her garden of tulips, he greets the baker opening his stall, he greets runners clad in tights, he greets the policeman controlling early morning traffic. By the time he reaches the front gates of Karasuno High, it was 6:32 AM. 

He doesn’t hear shoes squawking or balls being hit in the court so Shouyou concludes that he is the first to arrive. He heads to the changing room and changed out of his school uniform and into comfortable sportswear. Upon returning to the court, he finds Tobio and Ryuunosuke standing by and conversing casually. He cheerfully tells the grumpy setter that he won. They squabble amongst themselves and proceeded to the court once it’s open.

Morning practice was nirvana, for Shouyou. Knowing that it’s his last, he gleefully shut down any ball that went his way. He radiated a fierce determination energy that had his teammates all pumped up. He spiked every toss down with such strength that their lead blocker, Kei, grumbled in annoyance. Coach Keishin marveled at the newfound energy and strength of the shrimp, calculating new moves with different tempos in his head. Ittetsu just watched everything and smiled fondly as he sees all his hard work pay off. 

After morning practice, Shouyou headed towards his homeroom, sat down on his chair beside the window and looked out. He didn’t listen to his classmates and moderator brainstorm for their booth for the upcoming school festival. He watched the gentle electric blue of the sky, watched the hickory brown of birds flying by, watched the sage green of the nearby trees. Shouyou did this with every subject, enjoying the scenery and paying his teachers no mind unless his friends starts up a conversation. 

Lunch time came and Shouyou happily barreled out of his classroom and walked all the way to the roof before Tobio could show up by his classroom door. He eats his lunch as he happily watches the maya blue of the sky and the few daisy white of the clouds. Too soon for his liking, the bell rang. Shouyou packed up and trekked to his classroom and sat on his chair. Again, he ignores his teachers and stares out of the window. As time went by, he watches the sky turn from maya blue to carolina blue. The final bell rang and Shouyou jumped out of his seat and ran out from his classroom and went straight to afternoon practice.

Shouyou’s blocking was on point, his spiking was monstrous, and his receiving was gut-wrenching. His teammates marvel at his excellent performance. With him performing like this, his teammates eyes each other and smiles. By the time Coach Keishin dismissed them, everyone beside Shouyou and Tobio were sprawled on the floor, completely exhausted as they tried to catch up with their freak duo. Before Tobio could ask his partner if he was willing to stay late for more tosses, Shouyou bounded out of the room with a quick ‘See you tomorrow!’ and left. 

As he pedals towards home, he watches the azure blue of the sky, watches the pine green of the trees, watches the porcelain white of the stars. He wonders how the world could look so beautiful and colorful after four years of seeing hues of black, gray and white.

When he reaches home, he parks and chains his bike then went to his front door. Before entering, Shouyou notices a big, black rectangular box outside the door addressed to him. Hauling the box inside, he sets it aside and sets on with his after-school routine. 

He took a bath first, scrubbing away his sweat and weariness from practice. He prepared himself his favorite food, tamago kake gohan and a coke. After inhaling his food, he washed his dishes and did the laundry. Shouyou ascended to his room and checks the letters he wrote yesterday on his desk. He made sure that everyone he cares about has a letter and made sure that there were no spelling or pronunciation mistakes. Shouyou double checks his will concerning the house and the money left inside his bank account after his family passed away. After triple checking everything, his cellphone vibrated from his desk. Picking it up, he grins when he sees the username that texted him. 

Flopping down on his bed, Shouyou pressed the sender and their chat box opened. Reading the text his best friend and Nekoma’s setter, Kenma sent him, Shouyou smiled. The anti-social second year was the only one Shouyou had confided on therefore the setter knows of his plans for the day. His phone vibrated again and Shouyou casts his attention back to the device and reads:

♣ KenKen ♣: Today is the day.  
♣ KenKen ♣: Did you get it?  
☼ Shou ☼: Get what?  
♣ KenKen ♣: The package.

Shouyou bolts up his bed and ran downstairs to snach the black box he left in the living room. Tossing the box over his shoulder, he ran back upstairs.

☼ Shou ☼: I got it now.  
♣ KenKen ♣: Open it.

Ripping the tape and flipping the flaps, Shouyou’s eyes began to water when it sees a bouquet of full bloom bumblebee yellow of sunflowers with a macaroon yellow wrap. He gently lifts the bouquet from the box and cradles it. He wipes the tears that threaten to fall and grabs his phone.

☼ Shou ☼: Thank you, Kenma!  
♣ KenKen ♣: May you finally find peace, Shou.  
☼ Shou ☼: I will. Thank you for being my friend, Ken.  
♣ KenKen ♣: Know that no matter what, even if we reincarnate to the different corners of the world, I’ll always be your friend.  
☼ Shou ☼: I know. See you in the next life!  
♣ KenKen ♣: See you in the next life.

Shouyou turns off his phone and sets it on his desk. Craning his neck to read the time, 7:03 PM, he stood up and grabbed a hoodie from the floor. He walks out of the house and treks towards the field he was on earlier. 

Sitting down, he looks around and soaks up all the colors. He soaks up the berry blue of the night sky, soaks up the pearl white of the present stars, soaks up the cobalt blue clouds, soaks up the ivory white of the moon as it sits on its throne. He hums the catchy tune of Phoenix by Chrissy Constanza as he hears the crickets playing their song.

He sat there, taking in everything he could. 

His mind wanders to the dreaded day, to the soul-haunting screams of his loving mother and ecstatic sister, to the ear-piercing wail of ambulances, to the soft humming of heart monitors, to the salt white blankets covering his deceased family, to the day his world lost its color. His mind wanders, until he hears the loud croak of a frog. 

Without batting an eye on the peaceful scene in front of him, Shouyou walks back to his house, heart heavier than before. He climbs the stairs and opens the door to his room. He walks to his desk and pulls on the drawer handle, revealing a half empty bottle of sleeping pills. He grabs the bottle, unscrew the lid and shoved its contents on his palm. Gulping down the pills, Shouyou lay on his bed, embracing the bouquet of sunflowers. 

His mind starts to shut down and Shouyou welcomed it. He sniffs the flowers beside him and smiled. Everything felt so right to him. The soft vibration pf his fan, the cool wind brushing against the fabric of his curtain, the sound of crickets cricking, the mellow feel of his bed. Sleep calls to him. 

And slept he did.

<<<->>>

Shouyou opens his eyes and gasps.


	2. The Day Again

Shouyou was alive.

Looking around him, there was no doubt in his mind. It was the same celeste blue sky, same bumblebee yellow sun, same dimming stars, same basil green trees, same flowers, same field. Shouyou is surer than ever that this is the field he slept on the day before. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he frowned upon reading 5:46 AM. 

‘Hadn’t he swallowed half a bottle of sleeping pills?’ ‘Why was he alive?’ ‘If he was somewhat rescued, shouldn’t he be in a hospital?’ thoughts filled his head. Looking back to the blue sky, another thought dawned on him. ‘Was yesterday a dream?’

Pushing the thought at the back of his mind, he stood up and hesitantly walked back to is house. He took a bath, wore his military black uniform without his sweater, packing his breakfast instead of eating it and hopped on his bike. Pedaling all the way to school, Shouyou’s frown deepen upon greeting the only lady tending her tulips, greeting the baker opening his stall, greeting the runner clad in the same tights, greeted the police officer monitoring the early morning traffic. He reaches school at exactly 6:32 AM, the same time he arrives on his yesterday. 

He changed out of his uniform and walked back to the court and saw Tobio and Ryuunosuke talking amongst themselves. Shouyou didn’t loudly proclaim his win but the setter angrily tells him that he’ll win tomorrow. He didn’t play as enthusiastically like before but played well enough for Tobio not to yell at him.

When the bell rang, he went to his classroom and sat on his chair, still confused with the entire ordeal. He watches his moderator and classmates talks about themes for their booth for a while then gave his attention to the open window beside him. It was the same electric blue sky, same hickory brown birds, same sage green trees. 

Lunch time came but Shouyou didn’t proceed to the rooftop like he did in his yesterday. He waited for Tobio and they both went to Kei’s classroom to eat their lunch. They stayed there, talking strategies or joking around until the bell rang and they all scrambled towards their classroom. Afternoon classes was a blur for Shouyou and soon enough, he walked towards the court. 

He spiked every toss Tobio sent him, received every ball that threaten to fall on his side of the court. He did relatively well, but everyone who knows the middle blocker could see that something was wrong. When they confronted him after practice, Shouyou didn’t lie when he said that he was just confused. Of what, he didn’t clarify as he walked away from them.

As he pedals home, he frowns upon seeing the same azure blue of the sky, the same pine green of the trees, the same porcelain white of the stars. As he walks to his door after chaining his bike, he frowns more when he sees the same big, black rectangular box on his doorstep. He brings it up to his room and lay down on his bed, not taking a bath or eating dinner or doing the laundry.

Shouyou lay there, muddled beyond imagination, when his phone vibrated from his pocket. Even though he knows what the talk is all about, he smiles when he grabs his phone and sees his friend’s username. They talked for a while after Shouyou brought the same bouquet of bumblebee yellow sunflower out of its box, extending the conversation until Tetsuro inevitably snatched Kenma’s phone. He set his phone on his desk and takes the half-full bottle of sleeping pills and gulps down every single tablet. 

Sleep calls to him and so he slept.

<<<->>>

Shouyou opens his eyes and cries. 

The same celeste blue sky, the same bumblebee yellow sun, same basil green trees, same dimming stars. He goes to school and ignored the old lady tending her tulips, ignored the baker opening his stall, ignored the runner in his obnoxious tights, ignored the police officer controlling morning traffic. After seeing Tobio and Ryuunosuke talking, Shouyou stopped walking and heaved out his breakfast, startling his senpai and partner. Coach Keishin benched him and he accepted without complains, shocking his teammates. 

When the bell rang, he bounded to his classroom, sat on his desk and talked to his seatmate. He didn’t want to see the electric blue sky, he didn’t want to see the hickory brown birds, he didn’t want to see the sage green trees. Shouyou participated when he was called, he gave his own ideas for their booth. 

When the lunch bell rang, he sat there on his chair, unmoving. When Tobio came by, Shouyou shooed him away, not lifting his head from is desk. He slept during lunch break, not wanting to see the maya blue sky and the daisy white clouds.

Shouyou went straight home after the last bell rang. He watched the gray street, ignoring the azure blue sky, ignoring the pine green trees, ignoring the porcelain stars. He left his bike on his doorstep and didn’t acknowledge the black box as he went straight to the kitchen, grabbed a knife from one of the drawers and slit his wrists and arms multiple times. He didn’t mind that the cut was big, he welcomed it. He watched his blood drip and pool around him, not feeling the sting of the cut. 

Not too long after, his vision darkens, and he smiled as he collapsed.

<<<->>>

Shouyou opened his eyes and screams. 

He bolted upright and ran home, his eyes shut tightly as he desperately ignores the celeste blue sky, ignores the bumblebee yellow sun, ignores the basil green trees. In his mad dash to his house, he failed to see the gasoline truck wheeling down the same road. By the time he heard the horn blaring, it was too late. But he wasn’t sad.

He smiled when the truck hit him.

<<<->>

Shouyou opens his eyes and cursed whoever god gave him the ability to see colors again.


	3. They Remain Broken

Shouyou loathes the god who decided to grant his wish.

He eyes the same electric blue of the morning sky, the same hickory brown of the birds flying by, the same sage green of the trees nearby with abhorrence. Now, he wishes that his vision would go back to its pathetic state, to see the world in its old, monochrome color. Alas, the detestable god picked this time to shun his existence and now the poor lad opens his eyes to see the celeste blue sky. 

It was one thing that he wakes up and miraculously sees color again. He isn’t colorblind, not one bit; it’s his sorry mental state to blame that he has lost his ability to see the nuance of colors. So, waking up and seeing the different colors came as a huge surprise him as he was already planning his end and is in a worst state than he used to be four years ago. But it’s a completely different thing to wake up at 5:42 AM on the nearby field every single time. And if that wasn’t irregular enough, every single day is the same; the pattern only changing if Shouyou made a different approach, but it would go back to its original algorithm on the next day.

Today is his tenth today and at this point, Shouyou concludes that he will never get out of the time loop. He isn’t stupid, he knows that he’s stuck in his current predicament because of his depression and suicidal mind. Yet, how can he be free of the one thing that chains him when the sole reason he is in his sadden state is the of the loss of his family? He may consider his teammates as his family, but the warmth that they expel will never rival his mother’s love or sister’s adoration.

So he is doomed. Oh joy.

He doesn’t pay attention to his teachers. By now, he knows the lessons and answers by heart, and he had gleefully rubbed his perfect score on Kei’s bewildered face on his sixth today. He doesn’t watch the world outside his window. Instead, to keep his mind busy, he thinks about tamago kake gohan and meat buns.

When lunch time came, Shouyou grabbed his lunch and bolted out of his classroom and went straight to the roof. He climbs the staircase block and sat on the edge, his feet dangling. He pulls out his phone and earphones out of his pocket, popped both buds on and pressed My R by Hakiru Station. He opens his bento and ate happily, denying the world’s bullshit access in his momentary peace.

With his hearing occupied, Shouyou didn’t hear the door to the roof open below him. He doesn’t hear the newcomer climb the staircase block behind him. He does see, however, when someone sat down beside him. Shouyou turned and frowned to see his fellow middle blocker, Kei, with his headphones dangling around his neck.

This was the first time the shrimp has ever seen the blond teen climb up the roof since his time loop started. Without saying a word, Shouyou grabbed his bento and directed it to his companion, silently asking him if he wants some. Kei scans the contents of the bento, grabbed an onigiri and eats it. Shouyou brought back his bento to his lap and ate, neither teen speaking.

For Shouyou, though the tall middle blocker pisses him off most of the time, there was something calming with his presence. The snarky teen just sat there, not speaking, just munching the onigiri in his hand and yet, Shouyou feels like he wants to cry his heart out. His presence, Shouyou concludes, is like a moon. Just out of reach and yet, it softly shines down on you. Taking a deep breath, he asked monotonously; not feeling the need to cover-up the emptiness he feels inside, “Do you know what it feels like to fight for the image you created to protect yourself?”

Kei didn’t answer immediately as he pops the onigiri in his mouth, chews and swallowed. He turns to his orange head companion, eyes contemplating before looking up the maya blue sky. “No,” Kei answered, “But I know someone who did.” Hands reaching out to amber yellow sun, Kei added bitterly, “And it broke him.”

Shouyou nodded grimly as he sets aside his empty bento. Pausing for a minute, Shouyou turned to face the salty teen before asking, “What are you doing here anyway?” Kei shrugged and turned to him, “You’re stuck in a time loop, aren’t you?” 

Shouyou’s blood ran cold.

His bronze orange orbs went wide when his mind fully registered the words the tall blond had uttered. Canary yellow eyes bore through his, violently banging every iron door that barred his very soul. “W-what?” was all the short middle blocker could utter as he tightly clutched the fabric on his chest. Kei tilted his head, eyes taking in the boy in front of him who began to shake. “I was in the same situation as you are,” Kei said as he turned his attention back to the amber yellow sun shying its presence behind the daisy white clouds, “Like knows like. But to think that I’d see YOU is such a pathetic state, really, the world damns anyone.” He said the last part with a bitter chuckle. 

After Shouyou had succeeded in calming himself down, he stared at his companion, “How did you get out?” Kei scoffed then shook his head, “I have no idea. After spending three weeks in my time loop, I woke up and the scene is entirely different.” It was Shouyou’s turning to tilt his head as he narrows his eyes on the snarky teen. Nodding to himself, he averted his gaze from his companion and settled on his hands before he said hoarsely, “I’m damned then?” 

Kei laughed.

“At this point, we’re all damned,” Kei said enthusiastically before he laughed heartfully. With the blond teen’s laughter rattling his soul, Shouyou smiled and let out his own ragged laugh, their sanity finally snapping. If someone heard the two merrily laughing, they’ll say that the two became best friends. But the two knew better; this was a damned fool who stumbled upon a ruptured soul, both too tired to reach out to the other. The moon shines down on people, but it alone is useless without the sun’s light.

<<<->>>

Shouyou opens his eyes, his empty gaze settling on the celeste blue sky, and laughs.


	4. The Two Alone Meets One

Shouyou ruminated that ditching school is indeed healthy. 

After three more of his todays repeating and coaxing Kei to tell him about his time loop, he grew tired of the ever-repeating lessons and volleyball routines, the same conversation about their spring booth, the same repulsive spider black of the male military-style uniforms, the same caramel brown of the desks, the same juniper green of the board.

He had informed Coach Keishin and his moderator through text that he won’t be able to attend classes or practices beforehand, stating that he had caught a cold. After receiving ‘get well soon’ from his teammates and classmates, Shouyou trudge back to his house and takes a good, warm bath to start off his day. After helping himself with an American egg and bacon, he sets off.

It was a different feeling for Shouyou to be far away from the bare house and tumultuous school. He could see that it was the same celeste blue of the morning sky, the same bumblebee yellow of the ever-blazing sun, the same lace white of the dimming stars; and yet it was an ultimately different sensation compared to the thirteen todays he spend at home and school, praying for a different outcome.

He bought a dozen meat buns from a different store; far away from the Sakanoshita Market that is owned by Coach Keishin’s family. It wasn’t as good but Shouyou thinks that it’s fine. He plops down on the swing of a nearby park, eating his meat buns as he watches the celeste blue of the sky slowly contorted to electric blue and then settle to maya blue.

As he swallows the last of his meat buns, he felt someone settled down on the swing beside him. Looking up, Shouyou almost chokes on his meat bun when his bronze orange orbs met with the carob brown orbs from the infamous setter, Oikawa Tooru. However, it wasn’t the setter who was sitting down beside him when he’s supposed to be in his own school that made him speechless, no; it was the setter’s dejected gaze that stared back at him.

Tooru eyes the shrimp beside him and gave him a toothy smile that Shouyou could tell was forced. Without much thought, the middle blocker uttered unvaryingly, “Isn’t it exhausting hiding under your mask all the time?” Tooru’s smile faltered as he takes in the short middle blocker again, eyes widen in surprise when he finds no glimmer in the redhead’s eyes. The toothy smile completely wiped off from his face, Tooru lets out an exhausting sigh and gave the shrimp a pained yet sincere smile; a smile that he had never showed anyone besides Hajime.

Nodding, Shouyou turned and eyes the maya blue sky loathingly. Tooru sees this and turns to watch the sky, not finding anything worth hating but chose not to question it as he reached out and gave the small lad a reassuring pat on the back before standing up. He turns around to face the middle blocker who was looking at him because of the sudden movement. “Want to waste this wonderful day with me?” Tooru asked as he held out his hand to the poor lad.

Shouyou clasps the waiting hand and stands.

The two went around town; window shopping and eating whatever food they could get their hands on. They infiltrated the Shiratorizawa campus and threw eggs in their volleyball court and ran away without anyone spotting them. Seeing as the infiltration endeavor was successful, they tried shoplifting on a nearby shopping mall but were caught. Their families were long gone so Tooru rang Hajime to bail them out. To say that the Aoba Johsai ace was surprised to find his best friend in jail with Karasuno’s # 10 was an understatement. He just stood there for God knows how long, taking in the two teens behind bars who smiled at him sheepishly. He could have stayed there and watched them, but the police had called on him to sigh some papers.

After releasing the two-volleyball enthusiast, Hajime gave his setter a whack on his head, angrily yelling at him to not corrupt the first year. Shouyou watched Tooru plead for his life with amusement and didn’t defend the poor setter. By the time the three exited the police station, the ever-fiery bumblebee yellow of the sun had sunk and the maya blue of the afternoon sky had contorted to azure blue of the night sky. 

Tooru invited Shouyou to drink with him and the middle blocker readily agreed much to the ace’s dismay. The two third years and one first year bought two dozen of beer on a nearby convenient store and trekked to Tooru’s house which happened to be nearby.

As they settled down in the living room, Hajime could only marvel at how his best friend confided to the shrimp as if they knew each other for a long time. He refused to drink, stating that someone had to be sober to take care of the two idiots. In his abstinent state, Hajime had learned that the seemingly cheerful middle blocker was depressed and suicidal which he thinks is exactly why Tooru had readily divulge to him. Tooru had somewhat sobered up when Shouyou mentioned that he is stuck in a time loop and is cursed to see the colors that he had once desperately wished for but now detests. Tooru and Hajime made eye contact, knowing full well that an intoxicated person spills more truths than a sane person. Even if his mind tells him not to, Hajime decided to indulge himself with the alcohol that they had bought. 

That night, many secrets were shared. Intoxicated, Tooru had spoken of his parent’s divorce and refused to take custody of him but only left him the house. Hajime had spoken of his brother’s disappearance after the two had left home to play on a nearby park. Shouyou spoke of his mother and sister’s death after the three were hit with a truck and Shouyou being the only survivor. He spoke of the wretched hues of blue and brown and yellow he sees every single day.

That day, the dejected setter and self-reproach ace embraced the ruptured soul.

<<<->>>

Shouyou opens his eyes and for the first time in years, he feels relief.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

This is not a chapter!!!

I'm just going to say that I'll put this on hold for a while.

I'll publish the real chapter 5 around next week.

Don't worry, I have every intention to finish this story, I'm just being held back by school requirements. 

I pray that you are having a blessed day despite the pandemic!

See ya next week!


	6. Cat Lifting the Crow

Shouyou eyes the hues of green, gray and blue outside the window of the train nonchalantly.

He had spent his yesterday with Tooru and Hajime again; skipping school, eating whatever they could get their hands on and playing volleyball. Tooru had gave him setting advice while Hajime gave him strengthening tips. In exchange, he told the two about Tobio’s embarrassing moments which the brunette setter gleefully ate up. He didn’t mention to the duo that they had in fact, met before and that he knows their secret, no, he couldn’t and wouldn’t do it. He simply spent time with them, happy that for once, it doesn’t look like he’s damned and nothing looked like it was repeating. He bid them goodbye after the ever-fiery bumblebee yellow sun had been overthrown by the moon and slit his throat the moment his fingers curled around the wooden handle of the knife. 

Shouyou opens his eyes and didn’t lash out when he sees the celeste blue of the early morning sky, sees the bumblebee yellow of the morning sun, sees the dimming stars. He merely sat up, grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened his and Kenma’s chat box. 

☼ Shou ☼: Ken!  
☼ Shou ☼: You awake?

Not a second later, his best friend replied.

♣ KenKen ♣: Yeah.  
☼ Shou ☼: Okay cool. Can I hang out with you today?  
♣ KenKen ♣: Don’t you want to spend your last day with your team?  
☼ Shou ☼: Yeah but I’d rather spend it with you!  
☼ Shou ☼: Pretty please?  
☼ Shou ☼: I’ll bring a whole apple pie!  
♣ KenKen♣: Deal.

After completing their plan, Shouyou pockets his phone and tramps back to his house to take a bath. An hour later, he barreled out of the two-story house with a half-finished bacon sandwich in his mouth and headed to the nearest bakery to purchase an apple pie for his gamer friend. Tokyo was three hours away from Miyagi by train so Shouyou hurriedly boarded a bullet train, not caring about the price since he’s doomed to relive a single day and his money will be restocked once the day restarts again.

As he settles down on the metal bench, Shouyou’s phone vibrated. Taking the device out and pressing the power button, Shouyou reads Koushi’s message to him, asking about his absence. He cursed out loud as he typed his reply, chiding himself for forgetting to contact Coach Keishin and his moderator. Satisfied with his fib, Shouyou pulls out his earphones and listens to Bullet by Hollywood Undead and turned to watch the electric blue of the sky, watch the sage green of the tress and watch the abalone gray of the buildings outside his window.

Shouyou doesn’t recall closing his eyes but the next thing he knows, the train stops and the train attendant lightly taps on his shoulder to tell him that he has reached his destination. With the box of apple pie on hand, Shouyou stands and exited the train, neck craning as he looks for his faux blond friend, noticing that the electric blue of the sky has now settled on powder blue. Frowning, Shouyou sighs and screams, “KENMA! I HAVE APPLE PIE!”

A few heads turned his way and sent him repugnant glances but Shouyou patently ignored them. Sure enough, a few minutes later, his gamer friend appeared in front of his with his face crunching up in distaste, offended of being called out. Shouyou giggled as he presents his peace offering to the anti-social second year who accepted the apple pie eagerly. The two gaits to Kenma’s childhood home, Shouyou initiating the conversation while Kenma nods along but adds a few quips of his own. Kenma’s parents had left for work and would be returning later around seven in the evening so the boys pretty much have the whole house for themselves.

To Kenma’s delight, Shouyou willingly played Mario Cart against him, not once grumbling when he fell off the edge a few times and lost, though the grumbling came when Kenma selected Rainbow Road, the level Shouyou loathes the most.

They were in Kenma’s room, Shouyou sitting on the edge of the bed while Kenma sat on the floor directly in front of the middle blocker. The only light source in the room was the television, their avatars on fancy carts waiting for the traffic light to go green. At this point, watching his best friend so absorbed with the game, Kenma knows that something is up. Though the feisty first year gives his all during practice matches and official games, he does not show the same fervor with lessons or video games.

Not taking his eyes off the television, Kenma reached out behind him and cupped Shouyou’s cheeks, caressing the pulpy skin with his thumb. The redhead hummed at the contact but continue to play with the black controller he’s holding, his bronze orange orbs glued on the screen. Watching his avatar overtake Shouyou’s, Kenma withdrew his hand and asked, “Did something happen?” Though the redhead didn’t visibly flinch, Kenma could feel the atmosphere drop. Kenma concludes that yes, something definitely transpired.

The faux blond teen didn’t say another word as he casts his controller aside, deserting the game, stood and huffed down beside the redhead on the bed, taking in the feel of the mattress. Digging an elbow on the cushion and his cheek promptly resting on his palm, Kenma turned to watch the redhead curse as his avatar falls off the edge yet again and casts the controller beside him on the mattress, his slim fingers combing through his hair and angrily tugging on his orange locks in frustration. It wasn’t a rare occurrence for Kenma to see this side of Shouyou - cursing, ill-fated, insecure, frustrated, self-pitying. He prided himself for being the only one to see the other half of the freak duo with his walls down and Kenma swears up and down that he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his damned state.

Willing himself up to his knees, Kenma snags Shouyou’s chin and kisses him chastely on the lips. Without much thought, Shouyou kissed back, both transparently ignoring the game and the blaring CONTINUE? sign on the screen. Kenma pulls back and smiles, silently telling the middle blocker that he is here for him no matter what. Mumbling incoherent words to himself, Shouyou crawls forward and lays down, his head resting on Kenma’s lap. Instantly, the setter combs his friend’s orange curls with his fingers, his free hand reaching out for the remote and turning off the television, engulfing the two in darkness.

The only sound to be heard was the soft humming of the air condition, breathing out cold air. Kenma purred softly, something he always does when Shouyou is upset. There were a lot of things he did reserved solely for the zestful first year, purring was one of them, Tetsurou being his childhood friend be damned. His heart swells upon knowing that he calms the spirited shrimp with his purring during panic attacks. Sighing deeply, Shouyou muttered, “Would you believe me if I told you that I’ve been reliving the same day over and over again and I have no idea how to get out?” There was a hint of doubt found on the tone but Shouyou brushed it aside, knowing full well that there will be no judgement befalling him when it comes to the introvert flan head.

Kenma ceased purring and tilted his head, the gears in his mind turning. Shrugging to himself, Kenma answered, “Yes, a million times over.” He felt the younger male sigh out with relief then sat up. Kenma couldn’t see what the shrimp was doing but he felt the cushion shifting beside him. In the dark, the pudding head felt someone embrace him, as if consoling him of his sadness, but Kenma didn’t resist as Shouyou draped himself against him, only patting his back reassuringly when he feels Shouyou’s world collapse. 

It took a long time but Shouyou calmed down and realized that although there are a few people who knows of his predicament, namely Kei, Tooru and Hajime, it was only when he’s with Kenma did he let the floodgates fall. Smiling sadly to himself, Shouyou tells his best friend tales of his time loop, from the very first today down to the present. Kenma listened attentively, his attention directed to the direction of his companion’s voice. This was one of the reasons why Shouyou appreciates Kenma, he listens and doesn’t look at him with pity.

The beguiling calico lent his shoulder to the ruptured soul, the latter accepting it wholeheartedly and let himself be swayed by the soft purring of the former.

<<<->>>

Shouyou opens his eyes and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> I promised to post the new chapter last week and I apologies for not doing so.  
> I wasn't satisfied with the chapter 5 draft and trashed the entire thing and wrote a new one so here we are!
> 
> I'm sorry if you encountered wrong grammar or spellings, English is not my first language but I am learning.
> 
> FYI, this is not a KenHina fanfic, the kiss is wholly platonic.  
> Some may disagree and say that there is no effing way but I am a living and kicking contradiction.  
> Yes I kiss my bestest friends on the lips and it's entirely platonic and though no one is asking, my boyfriend is 100% aware and is cool with it (with a lot arguing of course).
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you had fun reading!


	7. And so, the Sun Sets

Shouyou eyes the kinds of colors around him and told himself that it wasn’t bad at all.

The moment he opened his eyes, he divulged in the colors around him, not finding it in himself anymore to watch the assorted tones with odious eyes. Looking up, he stretched his hand out, as if reaching out for the celeste blue of the early morning sky, reaching out for the ever-fiery bumblebee yellow of the morning sun, reaching out for the receding stars as they continue to fade, overpowered by the sun’s shine. Retracting his outspread hand, Shouyou casts his gaze away from the sky and settles on the basil green of the surrounding trees, settles on the lavender violet of belony, cyber yellow of corn marigold and macaroon cream white of yarrow around him. 

Sighing contently to himself, Shouyou stands and trudged back to his house, not casting a glance at the time on his phone, careful to avoid gasoline truck wheeling down the same road. He hums a song as he bathed himself, elatedly absorbing the warm feeling of warm water pouring out of the shower head. Clad in his spider black uniform and cornsilk yellow hoodie tucked inside, Shouyou descends and made a beeline to the kitchen and hurriedly made himself some truffled scrambled eggs and packed a bento for lunch.

Done with his morning routine, he hops on his bike and pedaled up the road towards his dream school, Karasuno High. He enthusiastically greeted the old lady tending her tulips, greeted the baker opening his stall (he’s got a mouthwatering apple pie!), greeted the runner in his tights and greeted the policeman monitoring morning traffic. 

After parking and chaining his bike, he went straight to the changing room and took off his clothes. He wasn’t surprised to see Tobio and Ryuunosuke talking and he gleefully pounced on the grumpy faced setter, loudly telling him that he had won. Tobio chased him around the campus until Daichi reprimanded them and proceeded to enter the court, unphased by the scolding. Shouyou played the same way he performed during his first today, spiking down every ball that went his way with ferocious energy that had Kei grumbling in frustration. Shouyou shot him a truthful smile, lenient and sincere, and Kei raised a brow in query. 

Morning classes was still quite dull for Shouyou, repeating or not, and he didn’t think about any of it as he turned his attention to the colors outside the window beside him. He watches the electric blue of the morning sky, watches the hickory brown of the birds flying by, watches the sage green trees stretching out towards the sky, tuning out the world around him until his teacher called their attention for a quiz that Shouyou knows he will ace at.

Lunch time emanated and he barreled out of the room and headed straight to the roof, climbing the staircase block and opening his bento on his lap once he settled down. He earnestly watched the maya blue of the afternoon sky, watched the daisy white of the clouds, watched the amber yellow of the sun. He didn’t turn his head when he hears the door to the roof open, didn’t turn to see the person approach him, didn’t turn to see Kei seating down beside him, their legs dangling on the edge.

The two didn’t speak as Shouyou offered his lunch to Kei who grabbed an egg roll and gulped it down, they simply sat there and observed as the sun shy its presence behind the clouds. Humming lightly, Shouyou packed up his empty lunch and put it beside him, turning to give his companion a warm smile. Having seen this, Kei cocks his head and said, “You know?” To answer, Shouyou simply nodded, now casting gaze towards the colors before him. Sighing to himself, Kei leaned forward, his back arching as he rests his elbows on his lap and his face in his palms. Shouyou didn’t say anything as he felt Kei’s wall fall, only reaching out to lightly pat his companion’s back.

They missed afternoon classes but the two didn’t mind, they silently watched the maya blue sky slowly turn to carolina blue, watched the ever-blazing sun slowly sink towards the skyline. They stood, stretched and embarked towards their classrooms when the final bell rang, completely relaxed with each other’s company despite the light bantering. 

Afternoon practice was playful, with Shouyou performing graciously and initiating joyful conversations. Everyone raised a brow when they saw their snarky moon child and orange oompa loompa banter amongst themselves, salty remarks and colorful curses with a hint of fondness, but they chose not to question it, thinking that their starting middle blockers are having a good mood. By the time Coach Keishin dismissed them, their human embodiment of salt and human embodiment of sun were abridged to gossiping and giggling old women, annoying the hell out of Tobio, Ryuunosuke and Yuu.

Without much clarification, Shouyou ran out of the court with a booming “See you tomorrow!”, leaving his teammates perplexed. With the team staring after the zestful shrimp, no one saw the aggrieved look Kei had on his face as he bit down on his lower lip, careful not to wound himself.

Every single cell in his body besought, solicited, screeched and screamed at him to chase after the tangerine, to hold him and not let go. There was a heavy sensation at the pit of his stomach that he couldn’t shake off and it so dreadfully called out to him, pleading, and begging, but Kei pushed it all aside, reprimanding himself for overthinking. Now he stood and watched with his hand clutching the fabric near his chest and his mind screaming at him as the redhead disappear into the night.

As he pedaled home, Shouyou marveled at the beauty of the azure blue of the evening sky, marveled at the pine green of the surrounding trees, marveled the porcelain white of the stars. As he parks and chains his dependable bike, he was astonished as he approaches his front door to find not only a big, black box that he knows contains a bouquet of bumblebee yellow sunflowers, but the sender seating at his doorsteps himself.

Shouyou dropped his bag and hurriedly pounced on his gamer friends who hastily set aside his package and stood to catch him. Kenma affectionately embraced his friend and showered his orange mop with soft kisses. Lightly pushing his friend away but keeping him at arm’s length, the greatest decoy beamed and yelled, “What are you doing here?!” It was in fact, Shouyou’s first time to see his friend coming to visit him since his time loop began.

The faux blond male smiled sweetly as he tucked a stray strand of bleached tresses at the back of his ear, “I had a feeling that I should see you.” Giggling, the midget bent forward and took his friend’s hands into his, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb, “Do you have to go?” Kenma heave a sigh and nodded, his medallion yellow eyes trained on his shoes. As he takes in his friend’s distress state, Shouyou leaned further and planted a slow kiss on his friend’s pert lips, the anti-social setter purring and kissing back. Withdrawing, the redhead rested his forehead against his friend’s, their noses touching, “Then I’ll see you in the next life.”

In that moment, Kenma wanted nothing more but to grab his friend and yell at him that it wasn’t worth it, that choosing to end his life wouldn’t fix anything, that he’ll leave a big hole on everyone’s heart when he goes, but he bit back his cry and smiled. He smiled kindly but despondently at his friend whose eyes carry the pain that he had been bearing for years, unaided, in his cold, bitter house. Embracing his friend one last time, he whispered, “See you in the next life.”

When he released him from his hold, Kenma walked away, willing himself not to look back, not to look at his broken friend he is leaving behind because he knows, god he knows, he knows that if he looks back now, look at the soft bronze orange eyes, he’ll run back and won’t let go, run back and follow him to the afterlife, despite knowing full well that his friend would rather have him alive than dead. So he walked away, walked away with his chest burning and his eyes heavy with tears. 

Shouyou watched his friend depart and smiled.

Finished taking a bath, eating dinner, washing his dishes and doing the laundry, he sauntered up to his room, placed the bouquet of sunflower on his bed and thumbed the letters on his desk. Ogling the tranquil vista outside his window, Shouyou sat down on his desk chair and took his time looking back, exploring the memories he had instilled in his mind as the time loop progressed – from Kei’s pain and guilt, Tooru’s loneliness and dejectedness, Hajime’s self-reproach and muddled heart, to Kenma’s healing cuts and warm parents.

Lost in his thoughts, Shouyou’s heart leaped when he felt his phone vibrate from its position on top of the desk. He frowned, he expects his best friend to message him about the black box in an hour, but not at this moment. Grabbing his phone and turning it on, he inaudibly gasped as he peered at the message.

Unknown: Yoohoo~  
Unknown: Chibi-chan!  
Unknown: This is Oikawa Tooru, from Aoba Johsai!  
Unknown: Remember?

Shouyou giggled as he saved the number and replied.

☼ Chibi-chan ☼: Hello Grand King!!!  
☼ Chibi-chan ☼: Didn’t know you had my #  
☼ Chibi-chan ☼: Is there a reason for you to contact me???  
♔ Grand King ♔: Oh nothing really, just felt like I should get to know my enemy before I bury you.

Cackling like a devil, Shouyou replied, relishing the warmth that Tooru appear to be expelling from miles away. The two went on like this, chatting about everything and laughing about nothing. At some point, Hajime nicked Tooru’s phone and refused to give it back, the former conversing with Shouyou while the latter, the aggressive ace mentioned, is moping at the corner.

Behind the screen, Tooru nibbled on his nails while Hajime ran his fingers through his hair. The two had woken up from a dream that rattled the bones in their bodies, the scenes of Karasuno’s famous number 10 staring blankly at the shattered mirror in front of him with his arms cut open using the mirror’s shards and blood freely oozing out still streamed fresh in their minds, it was more disturbing when they learned that they had the same dream. And so after school, they sent a message to their former kouhai Tobio, asking for the decoy’s number. They had planned to ask the shrimp if he perhaps need professional help, but they couldn’t bring it up as the conversation ran with a joyful ambience.

The conversation lasted around forty minutes or so and when Shouyou bid the two goodnights, Tooru and Hajime felt their hearts speed up, anxious and frightened, but of what the pair don’t know. They replied with their own farewells, desperately snubbing the cries their souls seem to make, beseeching them to continue on talking, to linger on and distract him. And so as they put the phone down, they turned to face each other, soundlessly pondering if what they did is right.

Just as Shouyou placed his phone screen down on his desk, his phone vibrated again. Picking it back up, he beamed upon reading his anti-social friend’s message, asking him about the sunflowers. They didn’t gab about what transpired earlier, they merely conversed about volleyball, online games and what they would be if they were reincarnated as a flower. Tetsurou dropped by a few minutes later and Kenma hastily bid farewell before logging out. 

As he put aside his phone, a notion blossomed within his mind. Leaning forward, Shouyou grabbed a pen, trashed four letters dedicated to Kenma, Kei, Tooru and Hajime, ripped his will into tiny pieces, seized his leftover stationery and wrote anew. 

Pleased with his work, he placed the letters separately inside colored envelopes, set them beside the other letters on his desk and ambled towards his bed, flicking the lights off on the way. Flopping down on the soft mattress, Shouyou hooked his arm under his mattress, sighing as he pulled out a shard of a mirror. As he meticulously sliced his wrists with the sharp edge, he hummed a melody he had heard Natsu sing way back. Bringing his wrists to his face, he examined in fascination as thick red blood oozed out, down to his elbows and onto his shirt and cushion. Resting his bloodied arms on his bed, he absorbed the warm breeze going in his room through the open window.

For the last time, Shouyou lets his walls crash and cries. He bawled and screeched and roared, uttering his agony and frustrations that he’s been holding on for so long, so long for such a small guy who had once dreamt of climbing the ladders of the volleyball league and conquer the world by storm. As the heavy tears dry up, Shouyou felt a heavy entity around his heart disappear, leaving him with a soothing feeling, calling him to sleep.

As he embraced the bouquet of sunflower, his eyes threatening to close, he felt a hand comb through his orange locks, heard a soft, childish whisper, telling him that he did good holding on for so long, that peace would at last, come to him. Leaning against the warm touch, with his bloodied arms embracing the full bloom flowers and drenching the mattress, Shouyou closed his eyes and smiled.

<<<->>>

Shouyou opens his eyes, squints, and closed them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, another chapter done. Two more to go before this story truly ends so yeah.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading!


	8. Blazing Solstice

Shouyou surmises that he has escaped from his doom, but in a different way from Kei.

He experimentally gathers up a portion of the body of water surrounding him with his hands, his bronze orange eyes observing the translucent liquid draining out from his clasp. After spending two weeks and three days in his time loop, he had woke up not to see the celeste blue of the early morning sky, not to see the bumblebee yellow of the ever-blazing sun, not to see the stars slowly fading away, but to see the aegean blue of the evening sky, to see the cotton white of the luminous moon, to see the ivory white of the incandescent stars.

Glancing beneath him, glistening water pools around his ankles, clutters of full bloom marmalade orange marigolds sprouting from underneath the waterbed, reaching up to his waist. A tinge of yellow caught his attention and he turned left, flabbergasted to find Kenma’s parting gift, a bouquet of bumblebee yellow sunflowers swathed around a macaroon yellow wrap, floating amidst the tints of orange.

Ambling towards the bouquet, Shouyou ran his fingertips through the supple petals of the marigolds, a few detaching itself from its sepal, fluttering with the winds. He scoops the bouquet into his hold, embracing the gentle flowers when a strong gush of wind swept through the field, bringing stray petals along with it. Shouyou uses his hand to shield his eyes, the other cupping the flowers he is holding, determined not to let the wind whisk the petals away.

When the gale recedes, he pulls his hand away from his face, gaping in awe to see a path cleared away for him, the orange flowers that was once rooted to the soil now levitating midair, water dripping down from its roots. Not knowing what else to do, Shouyou gaits down the footpath, the sunflower tucked in his arm. The night sky stretched above him, the moon bathing him with its light, the stars twinkling brightly.

From as far as his eyes could see, he sees nothing but levitating and rooted marigolds, and he briefly wonders what they meant. He remembers Kenma talking about floriography – language of flowers, and how important it is when one considers gifting their lover with them. Shouyou succinctly recalls that he had glimpsed the same flowers during his father’s funeral, concisely reminiscing that his mother had uttered that it meant ‘mourning’ and that they stood as memorials for those who passed away. Shouyou tilts his head at this and pondered to himself, _Is he dead? Had he succeeded in killing himself? Is this the afterlife?_

His mind wonders towards his friends, _If I’m dead, will they mourn for me?_ Imageries conjured in his mind, his team’s joyful faces when they won against Inarizaki High, their pained glances when he collapse due to a fever, Kei’s aggravated look when Shouyou bounded out of the court, Kenma’s quivering form as he walked away, Tooru’s and Hajime’s reluctant voices when they bid each other goodnight. _Yes_ , he thought, _I’ll be missed._

He is driven out of his thoughts when a melodious breeze blew past his ears, with it, a faint childish giggle and soothing whisper. The familiar feeble tones made his heart skip a beat and immediately, he ran, as fast as he could, faster than he had ever ran, his inhumanely haste unparalleled to his and Tobio’s diurnal race. He ran and _begged and implored_ to whatever god is out there, looking down at him, at his ruptured soul, that he hadn’t just heard things, that those soft tones were _real._

And just as he planted his feet to the mushy soil, sweat dripping down to the water, hands resting on his knees as he voraciously gulps down oxygen, he hears it, mellow and delicate. “Nii-chan?” Bolting upright, Shouyou looks down to see bronze orange orbs, ginger orange tresses tied up into pigtails, a small figure - his sister, no doubt, the same way he had last seen her, lifeless but at this moment, full of ardor. “Shouyou!” Turning towards his name, tears rimmed his eyes as he stares up into his mother’s flaxen yellow eyes and soot black hair, her arms wide open, beckoning him to fall into them.

And he falls, bawling and sobbing, collapsing deep into her warm embrace as she coos at him gently, taking up her son’s crumbling form, Natsu snaking herself around her brother’s leg. They whispered to him, reassuring him that at last, after years of solitude, hollowness and agony - he found harmony. And Shouyou couldn’t agree more as he cried his pain away, with his mother and sister smiling tenderly at him.

<<<->>>

Through time, the body of water around him evaporated, the marigolds had withered, and his mother’s and sister’s essence had fluttered away, leaving him all alone. Shouyou wasn’t as distraught as he used to be with their departure, he had said and done what he had wished he did long ago and now he holds no pain. Miraculously, the sunflowers he received from Kenma that he had planted took root and grew. Now instead of bare soil, the surrounding field now sparkled with life, sunflowers reaching up to his shoulders danced with the winds.

From time to time, Shouyou would stumble upon a puddle and peering through, he could see the life he had left behind. For unknown reasons, he could see his friends through the liquid. He watched them collapse, crying and screaming, and watched them rise back up, their motivation stronger than ever. With his passing, the remaining first years stuck to each other like glue, warming up to their company despite the circadian squabbling and taunting. Together, with Karasuno’s legacy riding on their shoulders, they took the challenges head on and came out victorious.

Kei had followed his love for dinosaurs and sought out a degree in archeology and worked in a museum while playing in a Division 2 professional volleyball team, the Sendai Frogs. Hajime went all the way to California to train under Takashi Utsui, soon he applied and became Japan’s national men’s volleyball personal trainer. Tooru flew all the way to Argentina and joined CA San Juan and Shouyou watched the flamboyant setter baring his smirk towards Tobio during the Olympics, applauding along with the Argentina cheering squad when they attained the final score and smiled sheepishly when he realized that he’s suppose to be cheering for the Japan team. Shouyou gleefully took in their accomplishments whenever he catches a glimpse of them, but he couldn’t shake off the heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach.

For all his years wandering through the field, peering through murky wet patches, he hasn’t caught a glimpse of Kenma. Not his faux blond hair, nor his medallion yellow eyes. He had heard from Tetsurou that the anti-social gamer started his own company and became a world renown streamer but that is all he knows. As the days slowly warps to months and years, his worry grew. He didn’t think that his concern would be lifted in a different way.

As Shouyou sings to himself, fingers busy looping one flower to another, chaotically making a flower crown, a strong gale swept through him. Looking up, his eyes widen to see him, his socially awkward friend, standing there, staring back at him with his eyes that Shouyou had desperately coveted to see just so he could set his uneasiness aside. With the flower crown long forgotten as tears fell from his eyes, he stood and pounced, locking Kenma into his embrace. With practiced ease, the former setter wriggled his arms around the younger’s waist, bring him close. Retreating, Shouyou cups his friend’s cheeks, glad to feel his warmth, and showered him with fond kisses. Kenma giggles in his hold but made no move to stop the shrimp’s actions, happily soaking up the attention he didn’t know he desired. Much later, Shouyou gently placed the hazardous flower crown atop Kenma’s head, making the cat-like teen blush.

Years passed and Hajime popped up, surprising Kenma and Shouyou who were busy planting different sorts of flowers. Hajime and Kenma were wary of each other at the beginning, having only met a few times through Tetsurou, but they soon warmed up to each other and merrily grumble about their attention seeking childhood friends. Kei keeled over two years later, angrily questioning the shrimp why he left him alone with the King, making Shouyou scream as he dashed away, leaving a disorderly Hajime and a tittering Kenma. Tooru didn’t show up until twenty years came, loudly proclaiming that he lived the longest amongst the five, holding a multi-colored ball that Shouyou eagerly bundles up, dragging the setter towards the make-shift net, towards Hajime who leaped at the brunette, towards Kei who is grumbling about having two volleyball idiots and towards Kenma who regarded the older with calculating eyes.

With his heart liberated from his burden and his void being flooded with love, Shouyou smiles at the swirling colors around him, his ruptured soul sewn back together by his companions. Hand in hand, much to Kei’s dismay, they ventured out the field, welcoming their friends whose lives went on to its fullest, their past now behind them as they soared through the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiya, another chapter done, one more to go before this story officially ends!
> 
> Now some of you might be wondering what the last chapter would contain since it is quite clear that our ball of sunshine has finally established peace for himself in this chapter, but alas, I won't tell you! However you are free to ponder on it.
> 
> I had initially planned on writing this chapter as the last but I figured I should drag along your burning question that seems to be bubbling up throughout the series. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed reading and I am wholeheartedly thanking you for you views, kudos and comments. Let it be known that I see the messages you left behind that I so blatantly set aside because if I open my mouth now, I'll keep on blabbering until there will no longer be any surprises stored for this story.
> 
> So, see you on the last chapter! Stay safe and well always!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for fun. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
